Cursed
by fire blade quickclaw
Summary: 500 years ago, three people were struck by curses. 500 years in the future, their descendants are set to break them with the help of a mysterious diary. Little do they know that someone wants to stop them from doing that...
1. Chapter 1

**I just HAD to get this idea out of my system. Don't worry all you fans of New York Mayhem, that story will still be going! These two are going to be the only two stories I update for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

Well, where should I start this story? The beginning would be a good idea but then it wouldn't be made exciting for you. I should introduce myself. My name is Jack Spicer, well Jack Spicer the fifth. I'm by no means ordinary just like the rest of my family. Anything that is left of it anyways. No, there is no war going on that took away my parents; they died leaving my two siblings and I behind with an enormous fortune, kind of like the Baudelaire children. What the hell? I'm comparing my siblings to a book written 500 years ago! Yes it's the year 2507 and to tell you the truth not a grand much has changed. Flying cars have been made but only the police use them because they think the public will use them for joyriding. As if we would. Disease has been cured at last after scientists managed to cure the common cold so now no kids have an excuse on why they shouldn't go to school, which is were I am now. This is not only my story but my siblings as well so listen closely to our tale and hope like hell it doesn't happen to you… or your future generations.

The school bell rang through the building, marking the end of the day. Students flooded out of the classrooms with great joy, running either to their lockers or out of the building. Only two people were taking their time coming out of school. One was a teenaged girl with short blonde hair that reached her shoulders with a black hair band. Her eyes were a misty blue and with a face that looked like it never had smiled. She wore the school's school uniform; a white long sleeved shirt and the blue skirt. Beside her was a teenaged boy with brown hair that hung over his slightly chubby face. You couldn't see his eyes since a pair of sunglasses covered them up. He wore black trousers and the school's black coat with the top two button undone to show the white shirt inside. Both carried a school bag.

"School holidays! Joyful times don't you think Mandy?" he said stretching out his arms as they walked among the now deserted corridors of the school. The girl named Mandy gave him a raised eyebrow and kept on walking. The boy gave a pout, one that matched the girl's.

"Why are you always like this Mandy?" asked the boy again, catching up with Mandy.

"Because the holidays remind me that we are getting closer to losing Jack." Mandy answered

"He has two years."

"Those years pass quicker than you think Otto."

"Mandy…" sighed Otto but Mandy would hear no more. She walked faster and headed out the main doors of the school. Otto gave a sigh and followed after her. As soon as he walked out the door though a mud ball hit the right side of his face, knocking off his sunglasses. He immediately scrunched his eyes from the sunlight as if it would blind him. He heard laughter and knew exactly who he was.

"Parker! You do that again I swear I'll tear your head off!" yelled Mandy at the group of boys and girl that was walking away, continuing to laugh their heads off. Mandy gave them the finger before walking over to the fallen sunglasses. She picked them up and cleaned them before handing them over to Otto, who accepted them eagerly. He put them on and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Why don't you do anything?" Mandy said exasperatedly. Otto gave her a smile and a shrug of the shoulders.

"You know me. I'm cursed to live an unhappy and miserable life," sighed Otto. Mandy eased her angry position just a bit. Otto gave her another smile. "Just like the other five generations."

Suddenly an expensive red car rolled up in front of them. It was a very flashy Ferrari car with no roof and loud music was playing from its radio. Another boy, with red hair that flopped in front of his equally red eyes against a pale face sat at the wheel wearing all black even if it was a warm summer's day.

"Otto! Our own big brother Jack has actually come early to pick us up!" Mandy gasped sarcastically. Jack rolled his eyes before standing up on the driver's seat.

"My dear brother and sister! I have come to you with great news! Which will be explained to you as soon as you cut the crap and get in the car." said Jack. Otto gave a chuckle and jumped into the back seat without opening the door like Mandy who was a normal person. Jack sat back down and noticed a bit of mud on Otto's face.

"Why is there mud on your face?" he asked. Otto explained the whole thing giving Jack a frown. He started the engine up again and started driving. He noticed the group that had thrown the mud at his brother and a sinister smirk crept along his face. Otto noticed this but didn't say anything. Jack veered the car off the road and veered off again, sending a wave of mud into the group's face. They didn't have time to swear as Jack had already driven the car out of range with an evil laugh that no one could beat.

"So what is this announcement?" asked Mandy as she leaned over to have her head next to Jack's shoulder.

"I've changed my mind I'll tell you when we get home." sniggered Jack, causing Otto to groan behind him.

"And then when we get home, you will change your mind again and tell it to us as a bedtime story!" Otto complained.

"I doubt that brother." Jack answered in a mysterious voice. Mandy and Otto exchanged a look of concern and didn't continue, letting Jack drive on into the city. The city was a busy place. Cars were everywhere with a few police cars hanging in the air, keeping a look out for any troublemakers. Mandy hated the city; it was an unclean place to be and reminded her of the ancient movie 'Blade Runner'. She covered her nose with her arm as Jack drove through a cloud of smoke. Otto didn't seem to mind. All three were an unlikely group. They were supposed to be siblings but looked nothing alike. They only shared trait was the pout but that wasn't enough to prove they were related. Jack was the oldest of them, 18 years of age as the driving proved it. Mandy came in at second position, 16 years old and Otto was the lucky last being a boy of 15 years. But they all had something in common that did prove they were related but they never told the world. None of the previous five generations ever did.

"So how was school?"

"Same old, same old." sighed Otto.

"Why do you always ask that question?" asked Mandy.

"It reminds me that I have finished school and I am worried about you."

Mandy responded to that with a quick and fleeting hug, She wasn't one to show her emotions and if she ever did it was only to her brothers. Jack gave her a smile.

"I don't get a hug?" teased Otto. Mandy playfully punched him on the shoulder. Some minutes past when they finally exited the city and another ten to arrive at their house. It was hidden in the trees that surrounded New York and was an ancient home. It was large and the siblings guessed about 400 years old. Jack parked the car and hopped out, the others following suit. Jack hesitated at the door but took a deep breath and took out his keys. He turned the doorknob and scrunched his eyes ready for impact. A yowl echoed throughout the house an a red cat hissed and jumped on Jack's foot, its claws digging in to his flesh.

"You stupid cat! Get off me!!" yelled Jack, grabbing the cat by the scruff of its neck and throwing it across the room. Otto gave a snigger and laid a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Let it go Jack. Wuya can be dealt with another day."

"I don't know why we even bother with that cat. All it does is try to kill me!"

"Well you did pull its tail…"

Jack gave a growl at the cat, which simply sat on an armchair watching him with its green eyes. He beckoned them to follow him into the entertainment room where he had set up a small slideshow. Mandy looked at him.

"This better be good," she mumbled, taking a seat next to Otto. "Or else I'm setting Wuya on your face."

"It will, sister. Just sit back and listen." grinned Jack. He pressed a button and a screen popped up.

"You should all know these people." Jack started, clicking a button on the remote. A picture of a blonde woman who looked very much like… Mandy.

"Mandy Maxwell." Another press. This time a man with an olive green trench coat that looked like Otto.

"Otto Octavius." Another press. A young man with red, spiked up hair with swirled goggles and a black trench coat, mirror image of Jack.

"Jack Spicer." Jack finished and leaned over the table with a mischievous smile. Otto and Mandy stared back, unsure of what to do. Wuya had somehow crept into the room with her feline powers and sat in a spare chair licking her paw.

"This are the people that have started this living hell for 5 generations."

"We know that Jack!" snapped Mandy.

"Hush sister. Let me finish." silenced Jack. Mandy flinched and obediently sat back in her chair. Jack smiled again and picked up a long metal pointer and directed it at the young man in the picture.

"Jack Spicer is responsible for causing the eldest son of the Spicer family for 5 generations to disappear without a trace at the young age of 20. I have two years to live." Jack changed it to the man wearing the trench coat.

"Otto Octavius came into the Spicer family after it was discovered that he was the brother of the head Spicer in 2007. He is responsible for causing the youngest son of the Spicer family to live a life full of misery and pain, often ending with suicide. I'm guessing Otto will do that after we are both dead." To this Otto shuffled in his seat. Jack observed this and said nothing but switched to the final person, the woman.

"Mandy Maxwell came into the Spicer family after it was discovered that she is the third cousin of Jack Spicer. She is responsible for causing the only daughter of the Spicer family to die a horrible death at 30. Mandy only has 14 years to live." sighed Jack and walked in front of the table.

"For 5 generations the Spicer family has always bore three children; two boys and a girl. The eldest son is the father of the first-born and the youngest the father of the two remaining children. The only daughter of the Spicer family is the unfortunate mother of all three kids. I'm surprised in breeding hasn't occurred and we have seriously retarded children," continued Jack. "I don't know about you Otto but I am not going to rape our sister just to keep the Spicer family going."

"That is what all the other first-born sons said but ended up drunk and still fucked their sister." Otto sighed. That earned him a hit from the pointer. He gave a surprised yell as he nursed his stricken hand.

"Language." warned Jack. Otto stuck out his tongue in playful defiance.

"Anyways as I was cleaning the attic I found some antiques."

"Whoa! Pause right there. Did you say 'cleaning'?" asked Mandy.

"What? Am I not allowed to clean?"

"It's just strange 'cause you really only get up your ass to answer the phone or the door."

"Shut up Mandy. As I looked through the attic, I found a little trap door. I opened that little trap door…"

"And found leprechauns?"

"God, Otto! You just ruined the suspense." Mandy said sarcastically. Jack gave a glare at both of them.

"I found this." Jack picked up an old book that Mandy and Otto hadn't noticed before. Its cover was about to fall off and the pages had turned a yellow colour. Jack gave a smirk and carefully opened the book. The whole room was silent, even Wuya had stayed still.

"This book belongs to Jack Spicer: Evil Boy Genius," Jack read out loud and gave his siblings a joyful smile. "This book was written 500 years ago. This diary belonged to the first Jack Spicer and it is an opportunity to break these curses!"

"Jack, the last time someone tried to break the curse got warned by some mysterious figure and ended up a cripple for the rest of his life and that was the third eldest son." Mandy said.

"That mysterious figure was none other than a fake who swindled the guy out of his money then beat him up." retorted Otto, supporting Jack. Mandy eyed the book with worry.

"I don't know…" she sighed. Jack offered her the book and she took it with care. She leafed carefully through the pages but still remained worried. "I still don't know!"

"It is settled then! We go looking!" cried Jack.

"I haven't made my decision!" Mandy shouted.

"Two against one! Majority rules!" teased Otto. Mandy gave a growl of anger.

"So what do we do?" Otto asked Jack.

"I read a bit before I came to pick you up. The first Jack Spicer lived in China in a house that is still standing today. There is also something about a Chase and monks but it is too blurry to read." answered Jack, taking another look at the diary.

"China? We can't go to China!" argued Mandy, getting off her chair.

"We can and we will! Pack your bags! We are going to China! We are going to break these curses one after the other!" Jack cried again, punching the air above him.

"What makes you think that the other curses are going to break as well?" hissed Mandy.

"Otto and Mandy are included in this diary as well. In fact, Jack has mentioned their diaries! He is trying to tell us how to break the curse!"

"If he knew how to break the curse then why didn't he break it himself?" Mandy asked with a deathly calm making everyone quiet.

"Curse was too strong at the time, he needed help, he didn't have time or maybe he disappeared like the others! Mandy we have to do this or we can die trying. Don't you want to live beyond 30 and play with your children who aren't going to be your sisters?" Jack pleaded. Mandy looked downwards and remained silent. She bit her lip in the process.

"And what about Otto? He will witness us pass away and then God knows what might happen! I won't be around forever! We either do this now or suffer like everyone else." Silence yet again. Mandy looked up and met her brothers' faces. They looked back with hope in their eyes.

"Fine. We can try." Mandy said, giving in. The boys gave her a warm smile and a family hug. She batted them away irritably.

"I said we could try! That wasn't a que for hugging me!"

The boys laughed and Jack turned off the slideshow. The imaged of the first generation showed up for one more second before snuffing out. Jack took this as a time to let go of the past. As an old song once said: The past is in your head. The future is in our hands.

**If anyone can guess what song that last line comes from, you will be given a small cameo in the story. It is quite hard so I'll give you a big clue: The artist that sings this song is called "The Living End"**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEY! Someone guessed the song! It was Prisoner of Society by the Living End! (Rejoice! BE happy! OTHER STUFF) Also, NO this isn't the continuation of New York Mayhem, YES Mandy will appear in New York Mayhem and NO… I haven't got any more yes/no facts.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot… but I wouldn't mind having Wuya as a cat… it would be cool… she would scratch anyone I hated as long as I fed her gourmet meals…**

"_Come out Spicer!" yelled a large bean with yellow eyes, which were scrunched up in sadistic pleasure. One of his tentacles that served as hands swung out and knocked over a weak stonewall. Soon the memory faded away replaced with more fazed out memories. Flashes of first generation and the second went past his eyes. One image stayed the same against a blur of dark colours. The Reaper came to him with a skeletal hand out, the scythe gleaming in the other._

"_Two more years Jack Spicer."_

Jack woke up with a gasp and sat up from his bed. He took several more deep breaths before running a hand through his red hair. He hated looking like a Jack. He looked like the first Jack Spicer and it made him feel guilty for all first sons that he looked like the man who started the curse. Annoying, stupid, wimpy Jack Spicer the first… He sighed and got out of bed. He only wore black pyjama bottoms, as the night was too hot to wear a top, which means he had his chest exposed (look and drool ladies). He walked to the kitchen, careful to not make a sound when he went past Mandy and Otto's dormitories. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a mug to make himself a hot chocolate. Wuya, the cat, lifted her head and gave a menacing hiss. Jack shot back his own menacing glare and went on with the making of his hot chocolate.

As he waited for his milk to heat, he went back to his room and retrieved two books; the diary of his predecessor and another book that had been opened and leafed through many, many times. He sat at the table and opened the unnamed book. It was a record, a record of every dream every cursed generation had dreamt. He turned to the last page and was quite surprised to find Otto's writing. In his dream he wrote about how four voices kept on plaguing him, begging him to stop what he was doing. Jack frowned. The second son always had the strangest dreams, for they always spoke of mysterious four voices. Jack checked if Mandy had made an entry, and was proved right. Her dreams showed pain, mostly from black tentacles that kept on lashing out to hit her. Which reminded him of his own dream. He sighed and grabbed a nearby pen and wrote what he could remember of his dream. These dreams were important, they were a way to let out some steam and for others to piece together the mysterious past of the first generation.

"Jack?"

Jack turned around and found his sister in the kitchen doorway. Wuya gave another hiss and jumped off her resting spot on the couch.

"What is wrong?" Jack asked calmly, walking over to his sibling. He noticed Mandy was shaking. He also noticed a large black bruise on the side of her face. Jack widened his eyes and immediately grabbed Mandy.

"What happened?" he said, trying to still his sister's shaking. Mandy looked to be close to tears.

"Something hit me in my sleep… it hurts…" she whimpered. Jack pulled her into a hug. Mandy didn't resist but didn't return the affection either. Jack directed her to the milk that was starting to cool down and made her the hot chocolate that was first intended for him. It wasn't abnormal for the cursed ones to suddenly receive a bruise. It was a sign that the curse was still going strong and what the first generation had suffered. Suddenly a yelp and a yowl sounded from Otto's room. In a few seconds Wuya ran into the kitchen with Otto behind her without his sunglasses and a scratch on his cheek. His brown eyes were wide with anger and permanently dilated.

"The cat scratched me! I've done nothing wrong!" yelled Otto, pointing an accusing finger at Wuya who had once again disappeared. Jack gave a chuckle and went to fetch the first aid kit. Otto gave another grumble and looked at Mandy.

"What happened to you?" questioned Otto, rushing over to give his affections as well in a form of a hug. Mandy shook her head and buried her head into Otto's chest. Jack returned with the first aid kit and smiled at the site of his siblings hugging. Otto noticed and pulled away, slightly blushing. Jack pulled out an electronic rubber from the first aid kit and pulling Otto closer, proceeded to 'rub' out the scratch. It only took a few seconds and soon Otto's face looked like it had never been harmed.

"There. Good as new!" exclaimed Jack, stepping back to examine his handy work.

"Thank you Jack. Now time to kill a cat…" growled Otto. He got up and to everyone's surprise Wuya came back. Usually, the cat preferred to be alone and the only time she mingled with people was if she was planning to scratch them. The cat sat in the middle of the group with something in its mouth. She dropped it and walked back to the couch. Jack took the object and examined it. It had a hole in the middle and it was an olive brown colour. Mandy stared at it for a moment.

"It's in the dream book!" she said unexpectedly and rushed to the book that Jack was previously writing in. She leafed through a couple of pages and stopped at on particular page. She showed it to her brothers.

"The Tongue of Saiyjong?" (Is that how its spelt?) Otto said, raising his eyebrow. Jack read what was underneath the picture of the artefact.

"Able to speak to animals. To use say name out loud." Jack said. He shrugged his shoulders and faced Wuya. The cat looked back with a haughty air.

"Tongue of Saiyjong!" yelled Jack. A tongue protruded from the hole in the artefact. He swore he saw Wuya raise a cattish eyebrow. The cat started laughing, to Jack it sounded human, to Mandy and Otto is sounded like she was yowling.

"You Spicers take your time in everything." scoffed the cat. Jack stared at Wuya with disbelief.

"What did she say?" Otto said excitingly, his anger disappearing within a second.

"She says we take our time in figuring things out." answered Jack. Otto pouted and folded his arms in disappointment.

"Now before we go on with the hows and whys of this artefact, I would like to say congratulations on finding the diary." continued Wuya, jumping down from the couch again. Jack translated for the others. Everyone was worried about where this was going to lead.

"I was expecting it to be found after another 6 generations but I had been proven wrong before," sighed the cat. She jumped onto the table so she could be eye level with Jack. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, the diary. Jack Spicer's diary. The vital clue."

Wuya laid a paw on the fragile diary and patiently waited for Jack to translate this to his siblings.

"I heard that you would go to China. Good, first step of the journey you will all undertake. I'm coming with you."

To this Jack didn't bother to translate.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!!!" he yelled, startling Mandy and Otto.

"What did she say?" asked Mandy, settling her brother down.

"That cat wants to come with us!" seethed Jack. Otto gave a growl as well showing equal disapproval.

"Say whatever you want. I happen to be a valuable asset to this journey. Do you know who I am?" Wuya hissed back, her back arching. Jack gave a glare and translated.

"I'm Wuya, a Heylin Witch that has been put in charge for observing the Cursed Ones! And to tell you the truth, I don't want to look after anymore miserable generations! SO you either take me with you since I actually come from China and I know your next step!" Wuya hissed again. This made Jack even madder.

"You knew all this time and you didn't bother to tell any of the other generations?!" Jack yelled. Wuya's back relaxed at this and examined her paws again.

"They didn't find the diary, dear Jack. You did." smirked Wuya and looked at the rest of the siblings.

"Tell them they are the spitting image of their predecessors." smiled the cat once again. Jack translated this half-heartedly to his siblings.

"We know." Mandy said.

"What we don't know is how you came into the family." Otto asked suspiciously. Wuya gave a shifty look.

"I don't want to talk about it! It's embarrassing and unimportant!" Wuya hissed. After a swift translation, the group couldn't help but chuckle. Jack gave a sigh and sat at the table, staring at his predecessor's diary. He turned to the first entry and was about to start reading when Wuya laid a paw on the page.

"There is a time and place for everything Spicer." the cat continued. Jack gave a grumble and closed the diary. Behind him Otto gave a sigh.

"So what do we do after we arrive in China? Since the curses were laid, no one has gone overseas." he asked. Wuya gave a thinking look before answering the question.

"We find the Spicer Mansion. That is were the first Jack lived." Jack translated this to his siblings, earning a suspicious look from Mandy.

"How do you know all this?" she asked.

"I knew the first cursed ones very well, especially Jack. Our paths crossed often."

"But they were around 500 years ago! How could you possibly know them?" asked Jack after a swift translation.

"9 lives, dear Jack, I am a cat after all." Wuya replied. The night went on and slowly turned to dawn. Wuya told them of the artefact and a little more detail on the first cursed ones. It was a slow and painful conversation because Jack had to translate to his siblings. But in the end it was worth it. The artefact they were using to understand Wuya's speech was one of the many shen gun wu that had existed thousands of years ago and had magical powers that assisted the person that had activated them. It had once belonged to a group of monks called the Xiaolin Dragons.

"Xiaolin? That is in the diary!" Jack said suddenly getting up from his chair.

"You are just looking for an excuse to see that diary are you?" sighed Mandy. Jack gave a sheepish smile and sat back down. The group stayed in silence, pondering what to do.

"I guess I'll go book tickets to China." sighed Jack and got up from the table yet again. Another wave of silence went over them.

"So what else?" asked Otto, leaning on his shoulder.

"How did the curses come into play anyway?" sighed Mandy, fiddling around with the Tongue of Saiyjong.

"Your predecessors angered many great people. Your predecessor angered one in particular." answered Wuya absent minded. Mandy stared at the cat with shock.

"Two questions. How can I understand you and which person did my predecessor anger?" whispered Mandy in shock. Wuya looked at her blankly then pointed with a paw to the artefact she was holding. Mandy blushed and was silenced.

"Once activated, whoever is touching it will able to participate in its abilities. As for your second question, the facts are hazy. Apparently it has something to do with you chose the wrong thing."

"That isn't hazy. That is a category 10 fog!" muttered Otto, who had touched the Tongue as well.

"Look, I have been regenerated so many times that even I'm forgetting the details. If the curse had reached several more generations, all you will be left with is an angry cat that is of no use."

"Haven't you already reached that level?" Otto muttered again. He noticed the creeping rays of sunshine and got up.

"I'll be back. I'm just getting my sunglasses." he said as he headed to his room leaving the two females behind.

"When he gets back, tell him he looks like a Matrix reject."

"What the hell is a 'Matrix'?"

"Nevermind…"

**Finally! A little bit crappy but it lets out several useful facts about the Cursed ones and what is Wuya's secret past? You will find out in about four weeks time because I haven't got school for that amount of time, therefore I have no internet. So savour this week updates. And keep in mind all little details here…**


End file.
